narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yonkou Reunite: Invasion of Konoha
Dawn of Bloodshed Riyan Uchiha and his newly formed Tatsu along with Seireitou Kawahiru and Shiori had arrived at Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Riyan touched down in the bushes outside the gates, rage already pumping. "It's been seven years since I've been here..." he muttered. Seireitou sighed, "Been quite a few since I was as well..." he stated, looking around. "Alright... ready?" "Yes!" came the voices of Tatsu in the woods. Riyan nodded to Seireitou, "On your signal." Making no noise, Seireitou mades gestures of the wrist, marking each member's position. He grabbed both shoulder of both Kuro Tsu and Shiroke. At their signal, he teleported them inside Konoha. "Shiori, Fusama! Your turn!" Fusuma launched himself onto the gates of the village, forming a snake hand seal, "Let's do this..." he muttered. Seireitou readied himself, as Shiori started to cover the village's gates in black flames. It was time for Kuro Tsu and Shiroke's move now... Both were near the Hokage Mansion. Shiroke formed a C3 bomb, while Kuro Tsū formed a snake seal, "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" he roared, spitting out a lake's worth of water, flooding the village. Shiroke then formed a half boar seal, "Sai..." she muttered, and the bomb erupted, destroying and decimating dozens of homes and buildings. The attack wasn't left unnoticed by the ninja of the village. One of the leaped to a roof of a building to get a better view of what was happening. The name of that ninja was Takatsuke Uzumaki. "A well coordinated attack...! It's coming from two directions! But I'm only one person - which direction I'm going to choose?" Takatsuke activated his Akashogan. "The chakra from the gate is something else...! But I guess I'm just too hotheaded to be helped." He smiled and dashed to the direction of the gate. Fusuma saw the shinobi coming his way, "Shiori-san, allow me to deal with this." he said politely. He then formed the hand seals, Rat → Hare → Dog, before shouting, "Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique!" Dozens of ice wolves formed and charged at the oncoming Takatsuke. "Here it comes...!" Takatsuke called for his power, and a golden aura flared around his body. "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!" A multitude of clones, equal in amount to the ice wolves, appeared. "Eat this! Golden Rasengan!" he yelled, making his clones drive their Rasenga through the ice wolves, shattering them in process. The clones them vanished in puffs of smoke, and Takatsuke landed, staring his opponents. "I don't have the priviledge of holding back now..." "So, you're Naruto's son." Fusuma mused, "Heard about you through Orochimaru's old spy network." he explained, as he clapped his hands together, "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland.." he muttered. Trees began to manifest all around the two fighters until a small ring of dense trees was formed, exiling them from the village outside and hiding Fusuma. "Heard of me, you say? Then do you know... that I'm a man who's going to surpass my father and go even furhter beyond?!" He quickly powered up to his one-tailed state and burrowed his chakra tail underground. "Tail Upper Cut!" he announced, smashing the tail upwards from the ground underneath Fusuma. Fusuma jumped out of the way, landing on another nearby tree. "Not with this kind of power you're not." he retorted. He began forming the seals, Snake → Rat → Dragon → Dog → Tiger, before declaring, "Wood Release: Binding Nest!" Dozens of roots shot out from underneath Takatsuke, forming a tree around his body, imprisoning him as it did. Takatsuke concentrated, and suddenly the wood exploded around him. He was now coated in a cloak with two tails insted of one. "With each battle I evolve furhter... With each attack I evolve further! And before you or I can realize, I have surpassed my limits! That's what the next generation is all about! Golden Chop!" Takatsuke aimed a chop with his chakra arm to Fusuma. Fusuma, didn't move this time, only holding out his hand, "Ice Release: Ice Disk Technique..." he muttered, throwing a sharp disk of ice that sliced through the chakra arm as it traveled to Takatsuke. Takatsuke didn't even try to dodge. He even closed his eyes and let the disk hit him. He was wounded but he continued standing still. "My own death is meaningless... but what means is that if I die, my friends and family could die too...! So... don't hate me for the fact... that I just might have to kill you to prevent that. I'm sorry", he said. Still having his eyes closed he silently announced: "Hoshi no Tama." The injury on his body was quickly healed. "But don't think you can kill me with a strike that has no feeling behind it...!" He created a Rasengan on his hand and dashed towards Fusuma. Fusuma ducked down and slammed his palm onto the branch he was perched on, "Wood Release: Dense Woodland Wall." he stated, as a wall of wood sprang up, blocking the Rasengan. "Hmph, you sure act like your father. All talk and no action. Look kid. All that junk about the next generation is stupid. What's the good of trumping the previous generation if you screw up society in the process?" he shot. "The starters of the Third and Fourth Great Shinobi Wars know that now, and it's high time someone taught you, before you make their mistake." All of a sudden a man was in front of Fusuma, "Riyan-san! Why are you here?!" Fusuma exclaimed. Riyan had activated Sharingan, "Seireitou detected Danzo was on the move, so I am here to rid us of this trouble maker before going to finish Danzo off." Takatsuke flinched slightly. "Riyan...? Are you Riyan Uchiha? I've heard your name. You say you are going for that Danzo-geezer? Well, even if I don't particulary like him... he's still a citizen of this village. Bring it on!" Takatsuke took a battle stance. But Riyan and his accomplices weren't the only ones to lay their eyes on the young Uzumaki. There was an unnoticed spectator, who right now was utterly annoyed... Riyan Intervenes "This village and it's people mean nothing to me after their crimes of war..." Riyan spat. "Fire Release: Running Fire..." he growled, forming the seals. The forest around them erupted into flames, some even flew off the trees and onto village buildings. Riyan's Sharingan came into sight, "Get in my way and I'll kill you..." "You idiot... that's what the next generation is for. We are here to fix the errors made by our predecessors. Now... are you going to try and attack me or are you just going to stand there sunken in your self-pity?" Takatsuke clenched his fists tighter and prepared. Takatsuke shortly glimpsed at the burning buildings. "I don't have any water type jutsu to take out the fires... guess this village has to rely on itself on that matter." Riyan opened his new Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, "These eyes have changed since you last saw them...Reibi..." he told the woman hiding in the blazing forest behind them. He then set his sights on Takatsuke, "Amaterasu..." he muttered, as the black flames leaped onto Takatsuke. "Hehe... fell for it. Kitsunetsuki!" Instead of sprouting to life on Takatsuke's body like intended, the black flames instead appeared on Riyan's own body. In the flaming forest Kuukoyo looked at the battle. "So that's how it is, Uzumaki Takatsuke. Your jutsu is indeed clever... and dangerous. But it's far from over..." It had been blindingly fast, however, Riyan had managed to collect the flames on his sword instead of his body, "Fool. When it comes to a battle of eyes, never underestimate the Uchiha." he declared, swinging his blade, "Blaze Release: Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer!" he roared, sending a bolt of the Amaterasu in the shape of a wave at Takatsuke. "Is he thick or something? We could end up playing catch with this attack the whole day! Kitsunetsuki!" Again, he let the attack hit him and redirected it through space to hit Riyan. "I'm still not used to this jutsu... my eye is starting to ache!" The flames got near Riyan, but his eyes forced them to recollect around his katana, "Uzumaki! I wonder how long you can keep up that jutsu. It's cleaver indeed, however.." he began looking Takatsuke in the eye, "...I wonder what would happen if the flames of Amaterasu hit you were your eyes cannot see?" he said, though as he said that, he again fired his Blaze Release: Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer, from the frontal attack. "What is he doing?!" Fusuma thought from nearby, "Is he crazy?" "I'm going to save that Kitsunetsuki for now. I could need some of that later. But for now..." Takatsuke closed his right eye and opened his left one. "Hoshi no Tama!" he said and concentrated his gaze on the flame attack. In the middle of their flight, when the attack had nearly hit Takatsuke the flames shrank in size and in the end vanished completely. "He sprouted those flames from nothing... so to nothing they return." "Where are you looking?!" came the voice of Riyan from behind him. The Riyan Takatsuke had been fighting shattered like glass. A cascading wave of Amaterasu had come from behind the young Uzumaki, covering him in a blanket of the eternal black flames, "These eyes aren't just good for ninjutsu, but for my special genjutsu as well." he explained. From the treetops Kuukoyo looked at the battlefield and then vanished. He appeared near Takatsuke and waved her hand over the boy's back, extinguishing the black flames. She then proceeded to land a strong blow on Takatsuke's neck, making him collapse to unconciousness. She then proceeded to take his limp body to her shoulder. She stared at Riyan. "I'm sorry, but I can't let him die just yet. If you end up killing him... you'll live to regret it." She then used her Fox Steps to carry the unconcious boy to a safer place. She waved her hand over Takatsuke's closed eyes. "You will sleep here... and not interfere this battle any longer, for it is far above your level." She then turned and left. Meanwhile back in the depths of Konoha, the very man who was the target of the entire invasion had finished his preparations. Danzo, the leader of ANBU Root, was ready to step forward. "For the safety of this village and the world, I must take down this Uchiha criminal. Once and for all." Seireitou and Danzō face-off Large white flames began to creep around Danzō's lair, as the man who planned out the strategy for the invasion had arrived. "Danzō, we meet at last." Danzo's eyes narrowed. "Kawahiru Seireitou...! I did think this invasion might have had your handiwork in it." Danzo raised his arm filled with numerous Sharingan eyes. "However, by siding yourself with the criminal Uchiha, you have also sealed your own faith." Danzo made three hand seals - Rabbit → Boar → Ram - and prepared for battle. Seireitou closed his eyes, "I'm no fool. Izangai is strong, but once you understand how it works...." he stated, as Seireitou opened his left eyes, "Yulryeo!" he roared, as the area around Danzō erupted into white flames. Seireitou held his hands out in front of him, accessing Kaguya's energy as he formed a mirror in front of his body. "Bring it... you shoddy Uchiha wannabe." Danzo seemingly was caught by the white flames, but appeared unscratched a few meter back in the room. "I have taken these eyes to a level even the Uchiha themselves didn't dare to... Do not mock me." Danzo made two hand seals and inhaled. "Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere!" Seireitou grinned, "Some Uchiha you are, fool." he mocked, as he summoned several more white flames, though causing his eyes to bleed. These flames, before long, reached Danzo's body. The roof above Danzo and Seireitou erupted in a plume of smoke; debris spreading everywhere. Suddenly a giant skeletal arm shot through the smoke and caught Danzo, slamming him into a nearby wall. "Danzo..." said a voice from within the rubble, "It's time to pay..." Danzo grimmaced, "Oh splendid. The brother of the dead Uchiha brat has returned." he mused, allowing Riyan's Susano'o to grab him. Riyan vs Danzō Riyan walked out of the smoke, his "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan seemingly glowing in the dark. His eyes scanned over Danzo's Sharingan arm. "I sense cousin Shisui's eyes....Interesting." he muttered to himself. "Tell me...why did you do what you did? I want a real answer." he snarled. Seireitou sighed, "Time for fate to play it's game..." Danzo chuckled, "And why, should I'' give ''you an answer?" he mocked. Riyan let his hair fall over his eyes, "Before I answer your insult, I will tell you this. If you think using the Uchiha's forbidden eye technique to escape death by my hand you are gravely mistaken. Now for your answer. You will tell me, because of the torment you have caused me. The gap felt by those who have been abandoned... The hatred by those who survived... Those who receive the burden of emotions as bleak accept being controlled by them. All I wanted was the death of them. This question haunted my thoughts but the answer had already been lost. You do not find the answer until you've killed everyone. It was a decision I took. I deleted my "destiny" with my enemies. I do not fear death as long as I can avenge his honor. That is why I am strong and that is why you will answer me." "War breeds sacrifice. Those who are strong, live and reign over those under them. Those who are weak, are used as pawns in the chess game played by their superiors. It is how the shinobi world is. Do not speak with such confidence, it makes you and your clan look weak." he answered. "The clan is nothing to me..!" he snapped, his Susanoo tightening it's grip around Danzo's chest. "As long as your death is achieved here, I don't care what happens to me." Danzo chuckled, "And how do you propose to kill me, eh Uchiha brat?" he mocked, as his smile was evident in his speech. "By any means necessary." he snarled, "Those Sharingan on your arm...they are nothing to my eyes. A fully awakened Uchiha Mangekyo Sharingan is far more powerful..even when faced with Izanagi." he then said, calming himself as he formed a hand seal, "Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves!" he declared, blowing several razor sharp wind blades at Danzo. With a flick of the wrist, the attack disappeared as Danzo slipped through Susano'o undetected. Seireitou snapped his neck to the left, "Riyan! On your left!" he called out, as Danzo moved in for Riyan neck with his own sword. Riyan was seemingly beheaded at that moment, until his body shattered like glass. "Do you like my Mirror Release?" said a voice from above, as Danzo noticed that the Sharingan on his arm was open again. "It is the ultimate manipulation of Tsukuyomi, awakened in my "Eternal" Mangekyo." Riyan explained as a giant wave of fire came barreling out of the shadows at Danzo. Danzo disappeared seemingly, appearing behind Riyan, "You may strong, however..." he said as he slashed at Riyan's chest. Riyan's body turned to smoke and he was revealed to be now behind Danzo with his blade to the elder's neck, "This genjutsu is infinite. Your Sharingan cannot break it, and you cannot use Izanagi because your five senses are controlled by my genjutsu." "Maybe so... however..." he said, as he stabbed his own arm, as his blood began to spray all over the area. It wasn't long before some of the blood got onto Riyan's body. "I will kill you, and finish the Uchiha forever!!" he roared, spraying his blood some more. Riyan focused his eyes, "Inari!" he thought, as the blood passed through him, "You moron. How can you hit what your senses cannot perceive? The me you attack, and the real me can be two different things or not really there at all. You are foolish to think you have any power right now? Danzo chuckled, which then erupted into full-blown laugher. "Fool. The blood only needed to go through you. Eitherwise... it would not have merged with your body momentarily... long enough to use Izanagi. You see, Izanagi allows me to control my existance... but when my blood began to phase through you, you caused yourself to enter my control. It is over, Uchiha." he declared, as Riyan's body began to fade into bloody gore; starting at the feet. "Only 45 seconds left.... Have to end this quick..." he thought, going towards Riyan with his blade, aiming to finish it. 40 seconds...! "What?! Izanagi eh..? Fine, the ill effects on my body will be negated after about forty seconds. I can evade him until then. Izanami!" he decided, appearing now on a nearby ledge, behind Danzo, "Now's my chance!" Riyan yelled as he whipped out two jars, in each was a Sharingan, "When I told Shiroke to keep my eyes, I hadn't intended to use them like this...but...I cannot risk my new eyes for Izanagi, so I will simply use my old ones." he pondered. "But..not just yet." "39..." he muttered, as Danzo's active Izanagi pulled Riyan's existance back near Danzo. "You cannot beat me with tricks!" he yelled, as he pushed his blade through Riyan's stomach with great force. To be sure Inari wouldn't interfere, Danzo used his remaining blood and threw it at Riyan's eyes, blinding him in order to negate his teleportation within that moment. Riyan faded out, as he again appeared on the ledge. One of the Sharingan in the vile went hazy, showing that it too was using Izanagi, "I've got a minute before I have to use the other one...in the meantime, he only has thirty-seven seconds left. This battle is mine..." Danzo smiled, "I know what you are thinking. But whoever said... that Izanagi only uses one eye at a time!!" he roared, as another eye shut off, adding up to a total of 1 minute and 29 seconds. Danzo smirked at Riyan's expression. No matter how strong his eyes were, Danzo had more. In a battle of Izanagi, Danzo had this wrapped up. Now... time began to play it's game upon these two shinobi. Riyan vanished into crows, and his voice was again heard behind Danzo, "I told you. My Mirror Release is an infinite genjutsu. Who you attack in that genjutsu may not even be real. I also told you that Izanagi was unusable within it because your senses are controlled by the illusion." he explained as Danzo again noticed all his Sharingan were still open. "You shouldn't have used your Sharingan arm...the moment I scanned it earlier, I captured you in my genjutsu." Danzo gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes, his mouth coughing out blood. "Is this... the end...? No... it... can.. can't.... be..." he said, as his own mind began to succumb to Riyan's genjutsu. Danzo then roared, as he cut his own leg, leaving a deep gash. Suddenly, reality began to fade into view. "Like I thought... genjutsu can be removed when the afflicted's chakra is disrupted... And there is still 69 seconds left... It is over, Uchiha-kozo." came to thought, as before Riyan could trap him once more, he closed the remaining eyes, along with his own Sharingan eye and normal eye. Since Izanagi was in use to both combatants, he used Izanagi to see Riyan without making eye contact. Without even displaying movement, he appeared behind Riyan, "I may not... have much left... but I will end it for you." he said, as he used a sealing jutsu to seal Riyan's movements. Given Riyan's chakra consumption, it wouldn't be easy to just break out. "For the sake of the ninja world, for Konoha I cannot let you live!" he roared, as he held onto Riyan's back with his arms fastly tied against him. "Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique..." he muttered, with the last of his might. As this occured, as he eliminated any chance for Riyan to escape; as Riyan's Izanagi had timed out, but Danzo's was still within the 20 second range. The two began to be sucked into a large black orb, as it expanded. Seireitou backed up, "RIYAN!!!!" he yelled out. The smoke cleared, and a crater was left, leaving Danzo's corpse at it's center. For several minutes it seemed that, though dead, Danzo had won. However, Riyan soon appeared on the other side of the crater, breathing hard and sweating. "Damn...I had to use both of my old eyes..." he thought, "When Danzo first used all of his Izanagi at once and his seal, I had only used one of my former Sharingan...I still had my second.." he thought collapsing in pain. Seireitou stared in shock at the size of the crater, "Such... power..." was all that he could say. He peered over to his fallen friend, as Seireitou slid down to the crater. "Well then... time for my side of the contract to come into play." he pondered, as he walked over to Danzo's corpse. He showed great shock as Danzo had disappeared from sight, and he gritted his teeth, "Fuck... I lost my chance at a Sharingan..." He sighed, and flashed over to Riyan's body. "You alright, kid?" Riyan chuckled while recoiling in pain, "..I'm fine...now that..Mataiden has been avenged..." he said, "I can finally rest..." he thought, taking a deep breath. Category:Role-Play